wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Janos Callehas
Janos Callehas is a member of the blood elven House Dionasius. He is often seen stalking about Silvermoon in the company of other House members, and frequently at the smithy forging weapon vessels in an attempt to find the perfect vessel for his beloved Sarafan. General Information Fair-skinned and light-headed, Janos appears not much different from many of the blood elves. His eyes glow an ominous green that belies his dependance on corrupted magic; his mouth is forever turned into a mocking sneer. His hair, once wild and unmanagable from his long time spent in isolation, now hangs limp and straight, never cut since his imprisonment. A thin silver band circles his neck closely and upon closer inspection, one can see that it is an ouroboros. The eyes of the dragon are very dark tigerseye gems, almost more black than golden. The design is very intricate, with each scale beaten into the metal with expert precision. There appears to be no hinge on the collar like object, so one only assumes that it is taken off by pulling the dragon's tail from its mouth. Aside from the ouroboros around his neck, a small silver ring can be spotted on his right hand, worn even over his armor. The only thing peculiar about the ring is that is appears to have the same crest Alliance priests and paladins who've served the Cathedral of Light wear. Background Originally, Janos was a spell breaker used in the defense of Quel'Thalas, in a pitiful attempt to stop Arthas' invasion. The elves, unable to stop Arthas' advance on the Sunwell, fled the field in hopes their lives would be spared. Spared they were, but their magically addiction was only the beginning of a slow, twisted end. Like many others, Janos was driven mad in an attempt to cope with his sudden severance of magic, and to harness his addiction. What was left of the Convocation of Silvermoon viewed these elves at best, harmful to themselves, and at worse, a dangerous menace to a rebuilding society. The Convocation had these arcane-starved elves rounded up and held them in cells until such a time that a cure could be found. While locked away from contact with any of his brethern, Janos developed a relationship with his ever-present hunger for the arcane. Calling it "Sarafan", he often spoke a loud, laughing and promising to slake the terrible thirst of the Sarafan. Seemingly, this presence in his mind comforted him as he imagined scenes of spectacular revenge on Arthas and his legions of the undead. In a grim twist of fate, the Convocation, once they were able to harness and corrupt the Light of a captured naaru, ordered the formation of the Blood Knights. Because of his apparent stark-raving lunacy, Janos was among the first to be saved by being imbued with the Light, the very force he had come to despise so much since the destruction of the Sunwell. Though his hunger for the possession of magic had been sated, he still bore the Sarafan in his mind. Unwilling to dispose of the very thing that had perhaps preserved some semblance of sanity for him, he began looking for a way to bring the Sarafan from his mind, into the physical world. Never forgetting his promises to the Sarafan to slake its thirst, he began forging weapon after weapon in hopes of creating a vessel worthy enough to hold the Sarafan, so that he might bathe it in the blood of his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Horde Category:Blackwater Raiders (US)